clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nex
This is our 4,000th Article! Agent Nexus or Nex for short (real name Alexas Goodwing) is a female penguin that was roboticly enhanced to become half android to fight for Darktan's Army. She is known for her "epic" fighting skills as she as a super strong ability to withstand any amount of damage to her armour. Also with these abilities, she is able to hold up ten times her own body weight. She is the sister of Metalmanager but changed her name when she was roboticly enhanced. Background Early Life She was born and raised next to her family until she was 3, where she became extremely powerful due to a radiation leak at the PSA HQ as she was passing by. This caused her to gain extreme strength. When her behaviour got worse, she was 6 years old and already stronger than her entire family. She went missing when she was 8. When Guru found her near Pengolia, she was already 12 years old and was training to become an elite agent in the EPF. Guru couldn't talk her down and she joined the EPF for training. Enhancement She was taken by Darktan as a hostage to lure the Arctic Wolves and capture them, but her strength meant she fought her way out, but was knocked out by a Knicicle before leaving. She was then taken to recieve robotic enhancement, whereas Darktan would level her strength to twice its current amount at the time, making her unstoppable. The operation was successful, leaving a scar in the shape of a tern's wing. Thus, she changed her last name to Goodwing, and moved on from her life as a Mercy child. Armour Her armour is known as a Mark VI helmet, in which can take damage. The whole armour, in its own right, carries shields whereas the shields would have to be depleated to harm her. Through her eyes, a HUD (heads up display) is seen. HUD The HUD has 3 grenade slots on the upper left, a weapon selection section on the right to notify her of what weapon she is holding, the upper middle section is the her shields, the lower left is her radar (yellow dots are friendlies, red dots are enemies) and the middle part is her retical. At the bottom right, the aforementioned "Codeword" is a system that will self destruct her armour when the codeword is activated. There are two, one to activate the system, the second to seld destruct. Helmet Her helmet is made of lightweight metal and the visor made out of less strong metal that has built in HUD contact ability. Along with roboticly enhanced inplants so she can contact with the helmet as if it were a body part. It is called a Mark VI, which references that there are more types of this helmet. Body Her body armour is made of stronger metal than the helmet but has the shield ability. The shields are 2x shields that allow her to take damage without actually getting hurt. The bar at the top of her HUD indicates how low or high her shields are. Once it starts flashing red, she is critical and extremely vulnrable to damage. Feet Her shoes and leg armour allow her to land at any force and not take damage. They're made of extreme strong but not heavy metal so she can run fast and still not take fall damage. Involvement She is a member of Darktan's Army and enemy of the Arctic Wolves. She is also banned in Dorkugal. Trivia Add some! See also * Darktan's Army Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:villains Category:Darktan's Army Category:Robots